


sevilla tiene un color especial

by 2davidbeckham3



Series: WIPs [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Old Buses & Squeaky Seats, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/2davidbeckham3
Summary: Set after the Real Betis vs Barcelona game on 19 January 1997 in Sevilla. Barcelona won 4-2 with a Lucho hattrick.





	sevilla tiene un color especial

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff since I didn't finish it and include Lucho's introspection and other players' references to cassettes and Walkmans (You'd think they'd have a Discman in 1996, but my notes mention Walkmans, so that's what I'm gonna stick with.) Included the "Getting Together" tag, but it's really an established/budding relationship situation.
> 
> I originally had a tenative title with a Go-Gos song, which I changed to [Sevilla Tiene Un Color Especial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4D4DQiq5MQ), a song featured in the movie Ocho Apellidos Vascos/The Spanish Affair; the main character had it as his ringtone with his Real Betis wallpaper.

“You shouldn’t be sitting alone.”

Pep’s voice breaks Lucho from his post-match stupor with a jolt. He turns from his foggy window with thinly veiled surprise, only to be met by Pep’s warm smile. It’s a definite break from the usual routine in which Pep spends his trips home milling close to the coaching staff and other captains, most of which currently sat more than a few rows away from Lucho at the front of the bus.

“You’ll warm up faster this way. _We’ll_ warm up fast this way,” Pep clarifies, and, in the name of conserving body heat on the ancient bus, Lucho extends his hand to the empty seat next to him as a gesture for Pep to sit.

Pep’s fleece blanket flutters behind him like a cape, draped over his shoulders, while he shuffles and stands on his toes to squeeze his back bag into bus’s small overhead compartment. It turns out to be a harder task than it needs to be, done one-handed since he used the other hand to stop his blanket from slipping. Pep’s momentary struggle allows Lucho time to gather his own blanket over his lap and shift closer to the side of the bus, having to awkwardly straddle the bag under his feel after a few futile kicks.

Pep pulls his blanket so that it covers his arms before sitting down with a small bounce and a high-pitched squeak from his seat that’s nearly drowned out by a booming thunderclap.

“Hmm, guess we were lucky.” Pep muses, leaning over their shared arm rest to peer at the sudden downpour.

“Yeah,” Lucho agrees, frowning at the sight of a blurred flash. “too bad it’s too warm to snow.”

There’s a small huff of laughter coming from Pep, “I think you’re the only person that thinks that.” Lucho misses the fond smile Pep throws his way, distracted by hazy flashes that could have been well lightning as much as they could have been journalists trying to take the last picture of the players trickling onto the bus.

Lucho hums, but turns his attention to Pep, annoyed, after more than a couple of loud creaks come from his direction.

“Just trying to get comfortable,” Pep huffs, glancing up at Lucho while he tugs at the hems of his blanket, nearly elbowing Lucho in the process.

Lucho’s lips curl downward into a frown. “This is how you congratulate me for my hattrick, huh? Making annoying sounds and making sure that I don’t sleep.” The phrase is out his mouth before he can stop to think whether Pep would take kindly to his jibes – they had established their relationship fairly recently and, well, maybe, he shouldn’t have said that. Lucho opens his mouth to apologize, but is left gaping at the wry smile on Pep’s face instead.

“I congratulated you for the second goal, isn’t that enough?” comes Pep’s airy reply, like his practically mandatory post-assist hug served as sufficient congratulations.

“Well,” Lucho starts, before pursing his lips in a what he hopes is a pensive expression, trying to fight a grin of his own. Pep _was_ the last person to slip into the locker room, “only if you said nice things about me to the press.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, Tthis is just an attempt to try and convince people to watch one of my favorite Barcelona games.


End file.
